


Purity

by itbeajen



Series: Purely Bloom [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flower Language, Fluff, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: His love for volleyball was pure.It was filled with devotion, and you couldn't help but gravitate towards it; and him.





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

**i. purity**

His love was pure. It was innocent in a sense that it was devoted towards one goal - towards one end.

But what fascinated you was not his devotion, nor was it his passion - it was how purely he enjoyed it. He was always filled with life. Whether he was simply walking through the halls of his campus chatting with his fans, or if he was in the cafeteria enjoying lunch with his best friends.

Though the true form of his livelihood, the moments in which he seemed to be more than life himself is when he was on the court. The court was his element, it was his second home; and Oikawa Tooru looked like a masterpiece on it.

His dedication and love towards the sport was pure. So pure that you couldn’t help but gravitate towards him. He was radiant, dazzling, and you could understand why so many people were attracted to him.

Regardless of his handsome appearance, regardless of his charming personality, you could only hope that they could see what you see.

The pureness of his love for volleyball.

**ii. sympathy**

It was disheartening, and you could feel yourself crumbling inside as you watched their tears drop silently to the floor. It hurt you to see them so shattered, so upset, and so frustrated. You didn’t want to admit it, did not want to accept the reality of their loss.

Yet when you look into the chocolate eyes of the captain that was always so strong, so radiant, you could feel nothing but pride and sorrow at the same time. It was a strange mixture of feelings, a blend that you did not think you would ever experience.

Then the pain.

You felt a deep, hollowing sadness that seemed to carve itself into your soul as you heard the team thank the crowd for the unending support. You felt it to your very core and you found your hands slowly raising to clap for them; to cheer for them one last time.

His gaze swept the crowd, yet for some reason lingered upon you, just as your gaze rested calmly on his. And he sees it, the sympathy that shone brightly in your gaze, but it wasn’t just that that made him pause and keep a hold of your gaze. It was the pride and pure joy that swam in your eyes. His widened slightly in return before returning a sad, almost grimacing smile.

But you knew, just as much as he did, that this loss would not spell out the end of his volleyball career. If anything, it only meant that he was to write a new chapter, and make himself his own hero.

**iii. rebirth**

Had anyone told you that you back in your first year of high school that you would be following one sole male volleyball player on the your college team; you would laugh. You? Enjoying volleyball? It wasn’t something that had ever crossed your mind. But it wasn’t the sport that you initially enjoyed watching; it was him.

Oikawa’s play style, his methodology, all of it was so pure, so filled with genuine love and appreciation for the game. He was alive on the court, and he brought life to the players around him. He was a grand tactician in any war, leading his people, his knights, his comrades to victory.

Your breath was constantly stolen away and given back. After all, if you had thought Oikawa couldn’t get any better, you were wrong. He did.

He was no longer just an outstanding player, but he was his own star. His light shone a path for others to follow. Others that strived to be like him were nothing more than reflections, borrowing his radiance and attempting to cultivate it for themselves.

But Oikawa was a star that created his own path. A stellar player who brought himself back up after each time he fell, only to become stronger, brighter, and even more dazzling than he was before.

**iv. hope**

You could only hope that his radiance would continue to shine even after all the buzz and commotion that followed his name. Though you weren’t expecting anything less from the national star. You smiled as you clicked through various articles, admiring the professionally taken photos of him.

But you’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat and you glanced up and away from your screen. You adjust the frames of your glasses and smiled, “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, [F/N]-chan,” he whined and walked towards you after closing your office door. Your smile widens and you teased, “I’m not sure I understand what you’re talking about Oikawa-san.”

There’s a pout on his lips and he whined, “Don’t be so mean to me! I haven’t seen you in months and this is how you treat me?”

You laughed. It was much too fun teasing Oikawa. But you spare him as you take off your glasses and rolling your shoulders a bit before leaning forward to rest your chin on your palms.

“Tooru, we saw each other last night.”

“Yeah, but you came by to _interview_ me,” he groaned as he walks around your desk to reach you. He gently swivels your chair slightly, waiting for you to detach yourself from the mahogany desk. You let him turn you and you place your hands on your lap and asked, “What’s wrong about that? You always tell me to do well in my job. I was doing what you asked me to.”

You know he can hear the amusement in your voice. You know he can see the amusement in your eyes. And you know that he’s only playing along because it’s been far too long since the last time you guys were talking comfortably as each other, not as a professional volleyball player being interviewed by a sports commentator.

“That’s… true,” he reluctantly seceded and sighed, “But [F/N]-chan…”

There’s a hint of a whine in his voice and you asked, “Yes?”

  
“I was hoping you were missing me as much as I missed you,” he honestly admitted as he gently tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. He smiled and internally cheered at the faint blush that bloomed on your cheeks and tinged your ear. You glanced away from him, sometimes it was hard to keep eye contact with those beautiful chocolate orbs. But it was even harder when he was this sweet towards you.

He chuckled and asked, “Am I asking for too much?”

“You already know my answer, Tooru, you idiot,” you mumbled as you met his gaze. His smile widened and he gently leaned forward and whispered, “I know.”

You missed him, you always did whenever he went away for so long. The longing was painfully obvious on both sides, but so was the love. It was pure, and it was filled with the hope that they could see each other again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Words-of-Fates, I sure hope you like this babe.
> 
> Snowdrop flowers represent purity. But they also have other meanings, such as hope, consolation/sympathy, and rebirth. 
> 
> Hope because they were the first signs of spring in certain places.   
> Rebirth because in some legends/lore, snowdrop flowers were often symbols of a new life, similar to the hope.   
> They represent sympathy when given during solemn occasions.  
> But their purity is from their simplistic, yet elegant white color.
> 
> A snowdrop flower’s message is usually associated with positivity, as it brings signs of hope, rebirth, and a bright future.


End file.
